As economies globalize and travel costs increase, meetings that may have once been held face-to-face are increasingly being held remotely. Often, a purely telephonic meeting inefficiently conveys the ideas presented. Accordingly, computer-based online meetings featuring graphical data have become more common. The graphical data may include presentation slides, video, and/or a computer application or desktop window, and may be sent from a presenter to one or more viewers. Each viewer receives some form of the graphical data along with, typically, a verbal commentary by the presenter synchronized to the graphical data. The voice-over data may be sent through a traditional telephone network, e.g., a public switched-telephone network (“PSTN”), or through a computer-network protocol, e.g., voice-over-internet protocol (“VoIP”). The online meeting is typically “live” in the sense that voice and graphical data generated by a presenter are conveyed to the viewer as they occur, i.e., in real time while the meeting is still ongoing, as opposed to a pre-recorded presentation viewed after the meeting has ended.
Typically, with today's technology, a viewer of a live online meeting must be present for the entirety of the meeting or risk missing some of its content. Disadvantageously, an outside event or computer malfunction may cause an interruption in the viewing of the meeting, and an affected viewer may be unable to view a key part of the meeting. Furthermore, a viewer may wish for more time to study graphical data presented on the viewer's screen before the meeting proceeds to the next topic or may wish to further review earlier-presented video or audio data. In addition, a viewer who joins a meeting after it has started may wish to view the material he or she has missed. Unfortunately, many of these features are not well supported by existing technology.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved systems and methods of presenting and viewing live online meetings.